Manufacturing processes for plastic products typically include heating various forms of plastic (e.g., pellets, powders, sheets, etc.) and forming the plastic into the desired shape. Reflectors can be incorporated into heliostats and used to reflect radiant solar energy toward a target to heat plastic. Reflectors can be deformed to a concave or convex shape depending on the desired focal point of the reflector. It is important to avoid defects in deformed reflectors to increase the focus of the focal point and maximize the amount of radiant solar energy reflected toward the target.